Entre la nuit et l'aube
by Chipuliara
Summary: OS. Il est tard, tellement tard, mais Will s'est déplacé et il ne quittera pas cet appartement avant de l'avoir vu. Hannibal. Pas qu'il soit attaché, d'une façon ou d'une autre... D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme si leur relation a quoi que ce soit de spécial à ses yeux, ou rien de ce genre. / ! \ Slash, plutôt fluff, enjoy !


**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, ni la série ni le livre ni rien du tout ! ;)

**Rated :** T (mais juste parce que... le contexte de la série et tout ça... xD)

**Note :** Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a un peu plus de six mois et que je ne poste que maintenant parce quuueee... voilà. :') C'est tout mignon tout fluffy, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)

**CONTEXTE : cet OS se passe dans un univers _légèrement _alternatif après la saison 1, Will n'a probablement jamais été en prison, Abigail est définitivement en vie et Jack se fait clairement balader. Voilà voilà ! Je ne peux pas être plus précise ! \ o /**

Enjoy !

**. . .**

* * *

**\- Entre la nuit et l'aube -**

-Tu es nerveux ?

Une voix de jeune fille, calme et posée, qui n'avait aucun droit de sonner si maternelle à son âge. Will se retourna vers elle et ne fut pas même étonné un instant de constater qu'elle n'avait pas même pris la peine de relever les yeux vers lui, le regard sur son roman. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa couverture mais ne parvint pas à discerner le titre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je le serais ?

Elle eut un petit sourire, il haussa un sourcil sincèrement étonné. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, il fut surpris de voir dans les siens tant d'amusement.

-Tes doigts auront bientôt diminués de moitié si tu continues de les triturer comme ça, se moqua-t-elle.

Il cessa aussitôt, baissa les yeux vers ses mains puis, blessé dans sa fierté, les enfonça dans ses poches. Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire qu'il était _nerveux_. Impatient, voilà tout. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire, après tout. Il regarda vers l'horloge, puis autour de lui, cherchant à avoir l'air dégagé.

-Il ne va plus tarder.

Il l'espérait bien, qu'il ne tarderait plus ! Will ne comptait pas l'attendre toute la nuit. Abigail pouvait bien se garder pour elle son petit air satisfait. Il le pensa puis le regretta aussitôt, conscient qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter son amertume, même dans l'enceinte de son esprit. Il était censé être la figure parentale après tout, pas elle. Mais il devait bien reconnaître, depuis qu'elle vivait ici elle prenait quelques habitudes d'Hannibal, par-ci par-là. Rien de trop agressif. Il sortit ses mains de ses poches et les y remit aussitôt, pour ne pas recommencer à se tordre les doigts. Il n'était pas nerveux, il était juste… il n'était pas nerveux. Levant de nouveau les yeux sur le cadran au mur, il se retint de pester. Mais où était-il bon Dieu…

-Will ?

Il sursauta aussitôt, se retourna brusquement vers la porte du salon. Hannibal. Il était là.

-Je ne pensais pas vous voir ce soir, il est tard.

Le consultant eut un petit mouvement d'épaule.

-Ce n'est rien.

Et même si Abigail sourit, elle ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de refermer son livre, de le mettre sous son bras et de se lever de son fauteuil, pour venir déposer un baiser léger sur la joue de son père d'adoption.

-J'attendais pour te souhaiter bonne nuit, dit-elle.

Puis elle se retourna à demi vers Will rien qu'un instant et, sur un dernier petit sourire amusé, partit vers les étages. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas remarquer ce qu'elle avait l'air de vouloir dire. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls, et Will se trouva gauche, quelques secondes.

-Comment ça s'est, hm… passé ?

Hannibal ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait ce petit sourire à son tour, et Will détourna les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais dû attendre son retour. C'était idiot, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. En plus Jack l'attendait tôt le lendemain à Quantico. Hannibal dénouait son nœud papillon, déboutonnait sa veste. Il y avait du sang, quelques gouttes, juste sur le haut de sa mâchoire. Ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait Will. Un peu de sang, ça se lavait bien vite.

-Je suis content que vous soyez là, Will.

Un frisson coula le long de son dos – il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, un instant. Le Docteur Lecter glissa son nœud papillon dans la poche de sa veste, et retira sa veste. Il la posa, pliée, sur le dossier du fauteuil qu'Abigail avait quitté. Quand Will osa relever les yeux, ils croisèrent ceux de son ami, et ne purent plus s'en décrocher. Qu'avait-il cherché à faire, à la fin, en passant chez lui ce soir... en l'attendant si tard… Il se retint de soupirer, ferma, puis détourna les yeux. C'était ridicule. Il était ridicule.

-Je voulais juste… m'assurer que vous rentreriez.

Hannibal fit un pas, puis deux… posa sa main sur son épaule, et Will lutta pour soutenir son regard. Il le sentit doucement presser ses doigts sur sa chemise.

-J'apprécie.

Oh Seigneur. Venir ici ce soit ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la plus grosse erreur de son existence. Il ne fallait surtout pas… qu'Hannibal pense… que ce qu'il y avait entre eux… que ce qu'il y avait eu, cette autre fois… enfin, quand ils s'étaient… quand ils avaient, tous les deux… cette nuit-là… enfin, que ça pouvait compter… d'une façon, ou d'une autre… Ses mains se crispèrent légèrement de part et d'autre se son corps. A vrai dire, il était crispé tout entier.

-Docteur.

Sa voix résonna plus rauque que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Le psychiatre eut un petit rictus amusé, ce que Will remarqua sans peine. Sa main glissa de son épaule, descendit le long de son bras – Will pria pour qu'il ne remarque pas le frisson que le contact lui procura. Il n'aurait jamais, _jamais_ dû rester si tard. Et pourtant, son cœur battait un peu fort. Ceci dit, peut-être qu'Hannibal aurait besoin d'un alibi pour ce soir un jour et c'était plutôt une bonne chose que Will soit dans le coin… non ? Nerveux, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure au cadran. C'était plus le matin que le soir, maintenant… il serait tellement à la ramasse avec Jack le lendemain. Il sentit la main d'Hannibal glisser sur sa taille et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent doucement, sa respiration se coupa, il releva les yeux – juste à temps pour qu'Hannibal se penche vers lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et le cœur de Will faillit exploser.

-Will ? S'amusa-t-il en se reculant. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Je-hm…

Il détourna les yeux, monta une main à sa nuque, nerveusement, il se détourna un instant partiellement – pas qu'il rougissait ou quoi… Il s'éloigna de quelques pas mais s'arrêta vite, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une destination. Dos à Hannibal, il s'autorisa une petite grimace inconfortable. Il n'avait _aucune_ idée de ce qu'il était censé faire. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils en avaient… déjà parlé, ou… Et puis ce n'était pas un petit sourire qui naissait à ses lèvres. C'était juste… juste nerveux.

-Will ?

Hannibal faisait les quelques pas qui les séparait, il put bientôt sentir sa chaleur dans son dos. C'était… c'était peut-être un sourire, finalement. Will était… Will était tombé amoureux d'un psychopathe. Dieu, il n'imaginait pas la tête de Jack s'il devait l'apprendre un jour. Mais il ne pourrait jamais, jamais, _jamais_ l'apprendre. Qu'Hannibal était un psychopathe. C'était leur secret, pour l'instant du moins… Abigail et lui, ils étaient… ils étaient des privilégiés. De pouvoir le voir comme il était. Et il était…

-Je suis désolé, je vous ai gêné.

-Non je…

Will se retourna vers lui – Dieu, il était plus près qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il avait chaud à l'intérieur. C'était comme si tout son corps se souvenait avec précision de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il sourit, nerveusement mais pas seulement. Son attention fut de nouveau attirée par les petites taches de sang sur sa mâchoire et leva la main pour passer le pouce dessus, dans une tentative pour les effacer. Elles s'étalèrent un peu, puis se firent de plus en plus claires, avant de partiellement disparaître. Les doigts d'Hannibal s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet, Will releva les yeux vers les siens. Hannibal avait un petit rictus amusé au coin des lèvres.

-Est-ce que vous restez cette nuit ?

Un fourmillement intense le prit aux tripes. _Merde_. Il était si profondément foutu. Et son cœur… son cœur battait tellement fort.

-N-non… Bafouilla-t-il presque. Non je… Jack…

-Jack aura en effet du pain sur la planche dans la matinée. Vos services seront certainement appréciés.

Will déglutit avec difficulté. Il n'avait rendez-vous avec Jack le lendemain que pour une mise au point… mais Will avait de légères traces de sang sur la pulpe de ses doigts, provenant du visage de l'homme qui lui maintenait toujours le poignet, et le reste allait de soi. Etait-ce foncièrement _mal_ que cette idée lui fasse cet effet dans le ventre ? Il s'humidifia brièvement les lèvres. Hannibal laissa aller son bras, Will n'eut même pas le réflexe de l'abaisser.

-Alors… Sourit le psychiatre. Laissez-moi au moins vous raccompagner.

Mais il était toujours si proche. La main de Will trouva le chemin jusqu'à son cou, sa nuque, ferma les yeux quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de l'homme face à lui. Les mains d'Hannibal se glissèrent sur ses hanches, il le sentit sourire tout contre lui, entrouvrir les lèvres. _Ah meeerde…_ Il frissonna tout entier. Sa main se glissa dans les mèches châtain. Il fallait vraiment qu'il rentre chez lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas recommencer, pas ce soir.

-Je vais… Souffla-t-il en se reculant doucement. Oui, je vais y aller…

L'une des mains d'Hannibal se fraya un chemin dans son dos, en s'écartant pour le laisser passer. Will passa devant lui, profita qu'il ne puisse plus le voir pour fermer brièvement les yeux, se pincer un instant les lèvres. La main dans le creux de ses reins lui semblait brûlante. Elle ne resta pas longtemps, mais Dieu ce qu'il la sentit longtemps. Il récupéra son manteau et son écharpe sur le fauteuil sur lequel il les avait posés en arrivant, les mit à son bras et continua vers la porte. Peu à peu, et sur les peu de mètres qu'ils parcoururent, sa nervosité grandit de nouveau. Et une fois qu'il serait sur le pas de la porte ? Prêt à partir ? Alors, quoi ? Il s'arrêta devant le battant, mécanique, et Hannibal passa un bras près de lui pour lui ouvrir. Will fit un pas supplémentaire vers le couloir, il mit son écharpe à son cou et enfila son manteau. Quand il se retourna, Hannibal souriait en coin.

-Alors… hm, hésita Will. A bientôt ?

-A demain, confirma-t-il doucement.

Et il tendit la main, comme pour un au revoir cordial. Will baissa les yeux vers elle, confus. Il serra sa main avec la sienne, hésitant. Après quelques secondes à peine, Hannibal la leva à ses lèvres et Will sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller doucement et son visage rougir légèrement. Hannibal lui rendit sa main avec un petit sourire et Will tenta de bafouiller quelque chose – échoua. Puis il sourit à son tour, un peu.

-A demain, Docteur. Hannibal.

Il eut un dernier petit sourire, fit un pas en arrière, maladroit, puis se détourna complètement. _Fou-tu_. Voilà ce qu'il était. La porte de l'appartement d'Hannibal se referma quelque part dans son dos et il se mordit la lèvre dans son sourire. Il avait toujours des fourmillements dans le fond du ventre. Entre la route et le reste, il n'allait pas dormir beaucoup… mais ça valait le coup. Ça valait _vraiment_ le coup. Dans l'appartement, Hannibal n'avait pas encore lâché la poignée. Il avait un petit rictus au coin des lèvres. Inspirant longuement, il se détourna de la porte – son attention fut attirée par une silhouette assise en haut de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Abigail souriait en coin. Il ne parvint pas à se retenir de sourire à son tour et détourna les yeux un instant. Quand il la regarda de nouveau, une poignée de secondes plus tard, son sourire à elle s'était agrandi et lui s'était repris. Elle semblait extrêmement satisfaite de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Les choses, entre Will et lui. Il haussa les sourcils, sourire plus contrôlé. _Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, jeune fille_. Il le pensa tellement fort qu'il fut certain qu'elle l'entendit. Elle émit un petit rire ridiculement ravi et se releva pour remonter vers l'étage sans rien lui dire de plus.

Hannibal laissa son sourire revenir à ses lèvres. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers la porte de son appartement. Puis il passa ses doigts sur le haut de sa mâchoire, là où Will avait tenté d'essuyer quelque chose – du sang sans doute. Il regarda la pulpe de ses doigts, et ils étaient légèrement teintés de pourpre. Direction salle de bain, alors. Se débarrasser de tous ces indices en puissance. Son pouce vint comme de lui-même passer sur ses lèvres et son petit sourire s'agrandit doucement.

La vie ces temps-ci était plaisante sous tous les angles. Ses petites activités nocturnes, sa collaboration avec Jack, sa relation avec Abigail, cette… _chose_ avec Will, alors même qu'il connaissait le plus sombre de ses secrets.

Chose dont il prendrait soin, le plus grand soin, pour le garder le plus longtemps aussi proche de lui que possible – toute la vie s'il le pouvait. Jusqu'à partager avec lui tous les aspects de ce sombre secret, pouvoir non seulement apprécier le goût du sang de ses lèvres dans sa bouche, mais aussi voir le sang d'un autre sur ses mains, regarder dans ses yeux et être certain qu'il le _voyait_ – dès qu'il serait prêt.

Et Will était prêt, Hannibal le savait.

Oter la vie, ensemble, le plus intime de tous les gestes – plus encore que se faire l'amour. Tous les deux, ils étaient prêts.

**Fin**

* * *

Alors ? :)

Si vous me suivez vous avez sans doute remarqué que c'est plutôt tranquille niveau publication en ce moment (haha c'est dead quoi) et que mes projets listés sur mon profil ne sont claaaaiirement pas près de la fin ! Je me suis donc dit que c'était le moment idéal pour poster des petits OS par-ci par-là que j'ai écrit au fil du temps et n'ai jamais eu le temps de poster, alors voilà voilà ! :D

En attendant j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce petit instant de douceur ! Et amis anons, si l'envie vous prends aussi de me laisser un petit mot, je répond généralement sous une semaine sur mon site comme avec Ardha, le lien est sur mon profil :3

A bientôt ! :D

Ciao ciao ~  
Chip.


End file.
